vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakou Madara
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Yakou Madara, God of Death Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Onmyōji, Member of the Eastern Expedition, God with Colorless Taikyoku, Hajun's Sensory, Creation of Mikado Ryuusui | Gudou God, God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 3, all forms of death are subservient to him) Lightning Manipulation (Or at least what appears like lightning), Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Capable of even negating immortality), Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Cosmic Awareness and Precognition through his Taikyoku, Barrier Creation (Said barriers can work in up to 24 dimensions), Void Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely higher (Stated by Masada to be comparable to Reinhard), can bypass durability in a number of ways | Outerverse level (Capable of affecting the hyperdimensional Throne, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, along with Rindou and Habaki, Yakou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Reinhard) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Star level, likely higher normally, Hyperverse level with barriers (Capable of creating 24-dimensional barriers), immortality makes him hard to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Unknown | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very cunning and skilled in combat, able to make his foes draw their weapons and fight even if they know they can’t win | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Madara is blind (though his vision is compensated through his use of Taikyoku) and a lazy alcoholic. While he has Taikyoku, his value is technically “0” due to lacking a desire, and thus he lacks its benefits (Save the ability to control natural phenomena). | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mukei: Yakou's "Colorless" Taikyoku. Yakou’s existence is that of one who can see the whole of Manji Mandala, which represents Hajun’s Mandala and thus all of existence, appearing as an infinite Mandala (A Hinduist symbol representing the universe) that defy all understanding and cannot be comprehended. This gives him the ability to control and create any physical phenomenon which may occur on the planet. Yakou is able to summon massive meteorites, deflect attacks and manipulate space to such a degree that he can erect barriers that protect him in 24 dimensions. * Reime Kokuzo: While he is physically blind, Yakou Madara can use his Taikyoku to see, even to the extent of giving him a form of Cosmic Awareness and letting him see the future. * Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten: The manifestation of Madara’s True Taikyoku, his desire being “I want to kill all”. The Law’s function is simple, as it allows Madara to simply “kill” whatever he desires, even universes. Key: Base | Gudou God Note: Despite having Madara as part of his name, he is not to be confused with an entirely different Madara. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gods Category:Alcoholics Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Blind Characters Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Hax Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1